1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to quick action fasteners; and, more particularly, to improved bolts for use in quick action fasteners for panels of aircraft or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quick action fasteners are well known in the art. Flush head type bolts have a countersunk opening in the head thereof configured to a tool, such as a hex opening and Allen-type tool, whereby the tool can be inserted into the opening and the bolt rotated to install or remove the same.
These open holes can become contaminated and cause airdrag. These holes can be filled up with putty or the like after installation but subsequent adjustment or removal would require drilling out the dried putty. This of course is time consuming and results in lost man hours.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,227, commonly assigned, I disclose such a flush mounted bolt having a spring biased plug mounted in the bolt head. However, such plug cannot be adjusted to compensate for misalignment due to tolerance buildup. Finally, in certain environments, it is desirable that no surfaces or portions of the bolt protrude above the upper surfaces of the aircraft skin. There thus may be a need for absolute flushness.
There is thus a need for bolts having countersunk openings for engagement by a tool to rotate the same provided with adjustable means for automatically closing off the openings in a flush manner after rotation.